


Rough Love

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rape, abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he Cried, every night...every single night thinking of it..and he was the God damn spider-man he was a hero and he cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Love

**Author's Note:**

> A few things,  
> 1) this is just a first time Rape I will not put wade wilson as a rapist in all my fics with peter.   
> 2) at every fic with cartoon I will make it aRape fic with or abusive,   
> 3) again you'll not see this in all my fics

_And it hurt, it hurt....it hurt..._

_It hurt so much,  the pain, the Nails digging in to his skin blood drips from his arms as claw marks on his back burn, the painful biting on his pale skin from being inside so long._

_The grunts, and  the growls sounding like two animals Doing it, It hurt...._

_The Fearful growl that makes Peter Shiver "You're Mine." Another growl._

_Peter wants to cry. Peter wants this to just Stop. But he knows he can't stop it._

_It will go on. And on, it hurt so much, and now.._

_Now he was crying..._

_He wants it to stop.._

_He wants it to all go away.. but he knows.._

_He knows that will never happen wade will never let him go.  Even if Peter does break up with wade...He'll just hunt peter down and, start saying he's "Sorry" or, "Please come back I miss you." And it'll be this..all over again._

_It'll be this..in till Peter can't take it anymore.._

_In till he'll go insane.  And start cutting himself or start harming himself. he'll stop talking to everyone.. stay out of contact with everyone._

_But he knows that will be impossible, cause wade._

_Wade will Hunt him down to earth and do it all again._

_And it'll never end in till peter is dead.. or Wade Kills him first._

_And he cried every night every single night, thinking of it and he was the God damn Spider-man he was a hero and he cried._


End file.
